Rescue My Dreams
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "Always." Such a simple word, but it contained eternity. It contained more than the word could ever say on its own. Only a memory would do. Snape/OC Songfic Rated for violence, adult language, and a brief sexual scene.
1. Rescue Me

**Hello all! Okay, why is it that I'm getting endless ideas for short Harry Potter fics? Well, it's because I've been watching all of the movies and re-reading the books again, and it's really beginning to mess with my mind. Anyways, I thought of this plot bunny a few nights ago, and simply had to write it. Be forewarned: it's not a vey happy ending. Basically, our beloved Severus has a relationship...with a Muggle. And to keep her safe, he has kept her a secret. The first chapter is in Severus's POV, while the second is in my OC's POV. I don;t know how well I wrote my OC (I'll leave that up to you) but I don;t think she's too Mary-Suish...though I may be wrong. I've been playing around with writing style lately, and this one is in a mixture of third person, first person, and stream of conciousness. It might feel a little weird, but I think this style is cool. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or the songs in this fic. If I did, do you honestly think Severus would have died without ever finding love again?**

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel a hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me_

_May 2, 1998_

It was a Saturday. Usually Saturdays are known to be a day of relaxation, of doing the things you love most, of seeing the people you love most…_Which is probably the reason why the Dark Lord chose a Saturday. _He thought with a snort of derision. Despite his momentary lapse in concentration, Severus Snape quickly rallied himself and volleyed back his own barrage of curses against the unfortunate Death Eater who had attacked a young student already engaged in combat with another of the cloaked figures.

"Traitor! The Dark Lord will have your head for this!" the nameless Death Eater cried before Snape silenced him forever with a well-aimed _Sectumsempra. _He watched as the severed body fell to the ground, blood spurting from the severed head that rolled to the ground, still clad in the Death Eater mask.

_Let my inventions be unleashed tonight. The first of my spells to the first opponent._

He scanned the area quickly, before hauling the child who'd been attacked to his feet and growled, "Tell no one of this. For all intents and purposes, I attacked you, and you escaped. Understood?" The boy's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak, before Snape shouted, "Silence! Go, now!" The boy began to run back to the (relative) safety of the castle walls.

_Now, I must find Potter. I have to tell him what he needs to know to defeat the Dark Lord_. Snape felt a pang of regret for knowing that Harry was going to die tonight, while The Boy himself had no idea. He quickly squashed the emotion.

_Must focus. Chloe would reprimand me for thinking of things I can't change._

_Chloe._

_No! Must focus. Can't let anything in. She is safe, that's all that matters._

_Gotta learn to put this shit we call_

_Pride to the side, I aint no player  
>Without you I'm not OJ<br>Viva la vida now she wanna give me coldplay  
>Once you find you can't keep it<br>You broke my heart into million tiny little pieces  
>And now its purge on you<br>Never put hurt on you, talkin' to your girlfriends  
>Tryna find dirt on you<em>

Nodding to himself, he drew up his mental shields and broke into a run towards the castle. He almost staggered as the mark on his arm began to burn, white-fire, hotter than it had ever blazed before.

_He is calling._

xXx

"I regret it. You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever." The words were hissed in the unpleasant voice that Snape had quickly learned to associate with Evil, and before he could think of a way out of this situation, the Dark Lord had wordlessly snapped the bones in his legs.

Snape went down without crying out, feeling smug that he hadn't given the Dark Lord the satisfaction of a response."Nagini. Kill."

_Really, using the snake? If I was in possession of the Elder Wand, he would have to kill me himself in order to obtain ownership. And he said I was a 'good and faithful servant'. Surely I deserve a bit more dignity in death._

Nagini struck.

_Damn, is this what we have come to?  
>When he was cheating I was the person you run to<br>Guess it's for another time this is what I've come to find  
>Should've seen this coming but Stevie Wonder<br>Love is blind_

_Then again, this is the Dark—Voldemort (no sense in not using his name now) we're talking about. Dignity is beneath him._ A strangely absent thought, but it was scattered as Nagini lunged again.

This time he let out a soft grunt of pain. _Damn it, and I was so close, too. So close to freedom. So close to—_

Another bite.

And another.

Again.

And again.

Finally, he felt the attack cease, and he blearily opened his eyes, the venom already hazing his vision.

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel, A hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me  
><em>

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Dead. Death. Dying. Forever. Never. Would never see her again._

He scowled at his own thoughts, frustrated that he couldn't even keep his thoughts coherent_._

"_Now, Severus, no sense in scowling. Your face will set like that. You have an amazing smile. Use it more often,"_ her voice beckoned him to thoughts of her. Chloe. His love. Love. Lover. Life. Dearest. Dearest Chloe.

_Dearest Chloe, _

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness again, though I long to tell you the sorrow and guilt that plagues my mind as I write this. When you read this, I will likely be dead. If I return, please, turn me away in anger. But, know that I did this for you. Only for you. Not for Dumbledore, not for the Dark Lord, not for Potter, not for atonement, not even for Lily. I did this for you, and you alone._

_I realize I wasn't good at telling you this, but I love you. If I survive, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow to say it to you every day that we are together._

_Please do not blame anyone for any of this but me; I am the one at fault. _

_Merlin save me, I love you. It is not a sentiment I express, but as this is my last letter, I pray (mind you, I don't pray often) that you will know how loved you were. I thank you for having the courage to say the things I never had the courage to say, and I thank you for showing me your heart and your mind. The feeling of your heart beating next to mine tears me to shreds, as does the knowledge that I may have lost all chance with you. Too little, too late, and I just have myself to blame for it._

_But I love you, no matter what the outcome of this Battle may be._

_Yours,_

_Always,_

_Severus Snape_

_She used to be the person of m__y dreams  
>And now she's just a <em>_demon o__f my nightmares  
>I know this shit<em>_ ain't what it seems  
>Hey, hey you ain't leavin', i'll be right here<br>Shorty just rescue me, I know you especially  
>The way I always felt with you<br>Thinking that true telepathy  
>Like the age and their games<br>We used to be blinding  
>Who would have thought that when you left<br>The right would become the wrong thing_

Yes, that letter would have to do, unless by some miracle he would survive. _But I don't want to survive. Surviving would mean I'd have to face Chloe. And Merlin knows I'm not even close enough to either Slytherin or Gryffindor nature to face her._

"Snape!" Potter's voice.

_He must know his fate. Gather your strength, Severus. You must give him the means to the end. _He chided himself at looking so weak in Potter's presence.

"Take them," he managed to grate out, despite the pain. Making a weak gesture to the tears lightly running down his face, Snape allowed Potter to take the memories from him.

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel, A hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me_

_Someone must know. And Potter is my only option. Someone must know about Chloe. Must…keep her…safe._ Even his thoughts were slowing as heavy fog clouded his vision. Rallying himself once more, he said, "Look at me."

Potter looked.

Casting a silent _Leglimens_, he brought down his own mental shields to allow Potter to see. To see what he had kept from even Albus. _Tell her, Potter. Tell her what happened. Tell her that she will be alright. I am only one man, she must move on. Tell her!_

He ended the spell, and Potter sat back, winded from the memories that had flown through his mind rapid-fire.

"You…you love her," is Potter's reaction. A faint smile passes Snape's lips, and he closes his eyes. Right before drifting off, he whispers.

"Always."

_I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe  
>And I've been drowning in my own sleep<br>I feel, A hate crashing over me  
>So rescue me<br>So rescue me  
>So rescue me<em>

**Read and Review, loves. I can;t wait to hear what you have to say about this.**


	2. Just A Dream

**Second Chapter! As I said in the first, this one will be in Chloe's POV. While using less stream of conciousness in this one, it still is there, so there may be some choppy or slightly confusing parts. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer still stands.**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
>All dressed in white<br>Going to the church that night_

_May2, 1998_

It was a Saturday. Saturdays were days meant for tea, scones, and early morning sex.

So what if she was a little amorous this morning? She was positive that Severus wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd probably roll over in a few minutes to kiss her forehead and coerce her into some old-fashioned sheet rumpling. Not that she was complaining.

She decided to wake him with a kiss to his hawkish nose, a favorite feature of hers, despite her friends' horror. _"What! You think he's handsome?"_

She'd simply laughed at her friends and told them in no uncertain terms to shut up and get lost.

_Okay, I might have used the words "Fuck off", but they deserved it. _She rolled, laughing to herself over to go through with her plan, but paused when her hand landed of the soft pillow, and not softer flesh.

"Sev'rus?" she mumbled sleepily. "Where are you?" She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then looked to the chair in the corner.

"_Do you like the chair, Severus? I picked it out with you in mind," she'd said and smirked at his quirked eyebrow as he took in the abomination that was in the corner of their room._

_She was just teasing him; it was a dark black wood with a green seat cushion that had a snake embroidered on it. He'd told her his story. About the magic and the school that had been his second home. And what House he'd been in. She ruefully remembered thinking that he was insane, and trying to escape before he—growing frustrated—whipped out his wand and cast Silencio to stop her screaming. It worked…she'd believed him then._

"_It…is…tolerable. Thank you, Chloe." She knew he was really thinking, 'Muggles are strange."_

_She'd blinked. "Um, Severus…I was only…" she'd trailed off when she realized he was trying not to hurt her feelings by saying the chair was absolutely disgusting. Which it was._

_He looked to her, almost daring her to suggest she had been making fun of him. Shaking her head, she grumbled, "Nevermind."_

The chair had stayed.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
>Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue<br>And when the church doors opened up wide  
>She put her veil down<br>Trying to hide the tears_

"Severus?" she called, but the chair was unoccupied. The study was empty, the basement was empty (besides all the crap they stored down there), and the kitchen was empty.

She frowned, a rare gesture on her part. _Where is he?_ She shrugged off the foreboding feeling in her chest, and went to the sink to get a cup and coffee beans to make her morning cup.

"_You're really going to drink that." It was not a question._

"_Um, yeah. I always drink coffee in the morning. It's the only way I can wake up enough so that you don't take advantage of my sleepiness and do terribly sensual things to my body," she'd retorted, grinning at the not-quite-there-but-close flush on his cheeks._

_He cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, I don't see how you can call yourself British when you prefer coffee to tea. It's just…unethical."_

_She laughed. "You'd know a lot about unethical, wouldn't you? Molesting an innocent woman while she sleeps? Really! Is that all this relationship is to you? Sex?" she'd said it jokingly, but there was no retort._

"_Sev—?" she'd stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was the most horrible expression she had ever seen on any face. But it was even worse on him._

_It was horror, guilt, anguish, sorrow, rage, and hatred all mixed in one. _

_And he was looking at her. Oh God, what happened?_

"_Severus?" she'd slowly walked towards him, frightened for reasons she couldn't place. His eyes snapped to hers, as if he hadn't noticed her coming forward. As if he hadn't been looking at her like that at all._

"_I—have to…tell you something," he'd breathed out, sounding oddly…defeated._

_That's when she'd learned his story._

"_Severus. Severus. Severus," she chanted his name like a hymn to an unknown god as he worshipped her body that night._

"_Merlin, Chloe. I love you," he whispered against her skin. It was the first time he'd said it, and she knew he meant it. After divulging his entire past, not leaving out any gory details (and after he silenced her screaming) she'd been at a loss._

_She hadn't known what to do. They had been in a relationship for nearly a year, and only now did the truth come out. Severus was a wizard. A very powerful wizard. A very powerful wizard who did Dark Magic._

_Okay._

_She'd silently studied him for a very long time in a whole new light, as he hadn't lifted the Silencio, and had made some decisions by the end of her silent duel with herself._

_One: she could handle the wizard thing. Much weirder crap had happened in her life._

_Two: She didn't care what he had done in his past. It was what he did now that mattered._

_Three: She was completely, illogically, and stupidly in love with him._

_That had been the easy part. The hard part had been filling Severus in on these revelations. He'd been shocked when she voiced her thoughts, and then very, very angry._

_He broke a lot of windows, and smashed a lot of dishes, trying to prove that he was a cruel, horrid person, and that she needed to kick him out and tell him to stay away. But he hadn't hurt her. She didn't kick him out._

_Instead, she'd come up behind him and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Severus. I know you're very angry right now, but I beg of you, don't leave. I know you don't believe me now, but I'm going to prove it to you. We are going to have a log talk like mature adults, and then I'm going to make love to you right here on the floor of the living room."_

_The shock of that hat had shut him up for a while._

_Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it  
>She heard trumpets from the military band<br>And the flowers fell out of her hand_

She realized she'd been staring at the coffee that swirled in the bottom of her cup. It seemed happiness could be found at the bottom.

Why is he not back? If he went to Hogwarts, then why wouldn't he leave her a note? It was…strange. She occupied herself with a book of his while she waited, trying not to grow panicked as an hour, then two, then three went by.

Her self-control was admirable. It wasn't until eleven at night that she finally freaked out. "That's it! I'm going to Hogwarts. Muggle or not, Dumbledore will help me. He won't care if Severus kept us a secret. Dumbledore will know where he is," she said it out loud to reassure herself.

Now, the process of getting there.

Their fireplace was connected to the Floo Network, so she decided that was the best place to start. She'd seen Severus do this, so she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted, "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office!" and threw down the powder

The Floo seemed to accept her for a moment, only to promptly spit her back out. _Damn it!_ She needed another way.

She decided to send an owl, as it wouldn't care that she was Muggle.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Chloe Carson and I am a Muggle. Before you freak out, please allow me to explain. I am looking for Severus Snape, who I am currently in a relationship with, and he hasn't returned home. Yes, I know what he is, and no, I have not told anyone. I can't get through the Floo, but I need to know that Severus is okay. Please, reply to this owl as soon as you get this. I'm getting worried. Many thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Chloe._

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
>Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt<br>Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
>Then they handed her a folded up flag<br>And she held on to all she had left of him  
>Oh, and what could have been<br>And then the guns rang one last shot  
>And it felt like a bullet in her heart<br>_

She'd gone to sleep in the living room after waiting up all night waiting for a reply to her letter. _Severus is okay. You have nothing to worry about, he will be home when you wake up. _She tried to reassure herself.

At four-thirty in the morning, a knock sounded on her door. She blearily opened her eyes, waiting to see if Severus would come through. When the knock sounded again, she rose and opened the door.

To be met with an old man with glasses and gold and white robes. "Ms. Carson?" his pleasant voice queried, and she immediately felt relief. This man must be Dumbledore, who had come to tell her what was going on. She stepped back and gestured for him to go inside, not caring if the neighbors saw.

"Professor Dumbledore, what—" he raised a hand, and she stopped, sudden dread seeping into her as she realized this probably had something to do with Severus. And Voldemort.

"All will be explained in time, Ms. Carson. I'm afraid I must ask you to sit," he said softly. It was then that she knew for sure. Something had happened to Severus. "And I never suspected…" he muttered to himself.

She sat, offering tea, which he politely declined. Had she known that Albus_ never_ declined tea, she probably would have been even more afraid for her lover's fate.

"Now, my dear, how did you come to know Severus?"

She hesitated, wondering if the Headmaster would tell her what had happened if she told their story. "I met him four years ago in a bar. I had been almost immediately intrigued by him, because he was the only one not drunk, including me. I walked over to him and asked him for a dance. At the time, I didn't know, but he had been in the bar targeting an Ex-Death Eater under your orders. I didn't even know he was a wizard or that wizards existed.

I asked him for a dance, which he immediately refused. When I tried to persuade him, he said he was there on business and declined again. I thought that meant he was a drug dealer or a pimp or something, so I steered clear. Well, another man came over and asked if I wanted to dance, so I said yes, and we danced for a bit. But he was getting pretty 'hands-y' and when I told him to stop, he didn't.

Severus came over and said in a very menacing voice, "Is there something you needed from my wife?" I almost burst out laughing, but I played along; I walked over to him and laced my arm through his. The other guy backed off immediately. I turned to Severus to say thanks, but he only inclined his head and started to walk off. I caught up to him on his way out, and I got his name and said my name and my thanks for helping me out…" she trailed off, lost in reminiscence.

"_Severus. And do not feel obligated to thank me. I was only doing what should be done."_

"_Well, thanks anyways. But, for the sake of keeping the guy away, may I have that dance now?" she'd asked coyly._

_He'd looked out into the crowd, where the man was still eyeing them, and it seemed like he made a decision._

"_As you wish."_

"_Very well, Severus, lead on." At his nod, she'd allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor where bodies moved and gyrated to the sensual beat._

_The music was loud, the bass thudding throughout her body as she moved through the crowd with Severus. When they came to a relatively empty spot, he spun her into his arms and they danced._

_She nearly laughed to find that he kept his body at least two inches from hers and wasn't grinding against her like most men would. Simply because of that, she decided to reward him with a little more intimacy._

"_What? I'm not appealing enough to get a little cozier?" she asked blandly, smiling to show she was teasing._

_He chuckled darkly, and pulled her against him until her back was against his front. "Better?" he breathed in her ear._

"_Much," she said approvingly. To prove her point, she ground into him with her backside, eliciting a growl from the dark man, who towered quite a few inches over her. Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the way their bodies fit together. She could feel the heat around them and radiating off of them._

_The music changed: a sultry beat that was perfect for things other than dancing. Ah, best not go there, Chloe, she'd thought. You're not made for one night stands._

"_So, Severus, what say we give these kids a demonstration on how to really dance?" she tossed casually over her shoulder. She thought this song was perfect for a version of the tango she had learned while in Mexico._

"_Very well, Miss Carson," was his silky reply. Before she could say anything more, he twirled her to face him and began the very dance she had wanted. A moment's shock registered in her eyes, much to Severus's satisfaction. He had learned the same variation of the tango while in Spain that the beat and music would complement nicely._

_After a moment, the shock on her face was replaced with a wide grin. "Severus, I'm surprised you know this dance. Where did you learn it?"_

_Severus put on a mock-pained expression and said, "You wound me, my dear. I am a man of many talents. And I learned this dance while in Spain on a business trip."_

_He paused in his speaking to switch directions. She sashayed her hips to the beat and wrapped her leg around his waist just as he dipped her low, then swiftly bringing her back up._

"_Where, if I may ask, did you learn it?" he queried in return. _

_A secret smile quirked the corners of her mouth. "Mexico," was all she said._

_The crowd had cleared the way for the pair to use, and were all watching expectantly as the dancers moved quicker, and with finer definition than before._

_The beat rose, higher, higher, until with a final beat, it was silenced._

_The pair stopped in time with the music, and stood on the dance floor, each breathing heavily. Electricity practically sparked in the air around them, and one man gave a low whistle at the tension in the room._

_Chloe stared into Snape's eyes for a few moments after the song ended, searching for…something. She didn't really know what, but his eyes weren't giving anything away as he looked back._

_They mutually stepped away from each other._

_Severus cleared his throat. "Miss Carson, may I buy you a drink?"_

"Miss Carson? Are you alright my dear?" Dumbledore's voice came through her haze of memories.

"Oh! Um, the story. Well—"

"No need to tell the rest, my dear. I saw the rest in your mind," he chuckled to himself, a strange twinkle in his eyes. _Ah, that's what Severus was talking about._

_Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

"You…read my mind?" she asked, curious. She knew about mind reading; Severus was incredibly good at blocking _Leglimens_.

"Yes, terribly sorry, but you didn't seem inclined to share the rest. I needed to know, to see how involved with Severus you were." He seemed suddenly sad, like a great weight had settled on his shoulders.

"Am."

"Pardon?"

"I'm still very much involved with Severus. In fact, I was waiting for him to get home when I wrote to you," she paused. "Please, Headmaster, what's going on?"

Dumbledore looked at her for what seemed to be an eternal moment, before he finally sighed and said softly, "Miss Carson, I'm afraid I must be the bearer of the most grievous news. Severus…is gone."

Chloe stared for long moments, and then said, "Gone…as in...dead." It wasn't a question.

He nodded, and her eyes unfocused. A thousand memories went through her in an instant, memories of talking and eating and sleeping and getting in fights and of making love.

She stopped the flow in its tracks.

"Thank you, sir. I—thank you for making sure I knew." She was still blank. This couldn't be happening. It could Not. Be. Happening.

"Voldemort attacked the school, and Severus died for the cause. He was a good man, as I'm sure you know. He will be…very missed," he seemed to droop completely, looking as old as he was. "There will be a memorial service for all the fallen heroes, Severus among them. I will send someone to take you there. It will be next Saturday."

"Thank you." Was her deadened response.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
>Why'd you have to go?<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>Oh, now I'll never know<br>It's like I'm looking from a distance  
>Standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream_

She stood in front of the grave, looking at the name engraved as though she had magic and could wipe it off that cold stone.

_Please, Severus. Don't. You can't leave me. I don't know what to do. I need you. _She let out a silent sob,having already cried herself dry last night, when it had finally hit her. _He isn't coming back._

As she stared, a young man came up to her. He spoke slowly, as though speaking to someone fragile. She didn't blame him. She felt fragile. "Chloe Carson, yeah? I'm Harry Potter. Um, I was told by Snape…er, Severus, to give you this letter. I…I'm really sorry. I wish there had been some way to save him. I wish—" he cut himself off, running a hand through his errant black hair. "Here." He placed a letter in her hand, and with a quick bow and a nod, he left her to mourn. She immediately ripped it open, hungering for some feeling, anything but this nothingness.

_Dearest Chloe, _

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm not going to ask for forgiveness again, though I long to tell you the sorrow and guilt that plagues my mind as I write this. When you read this, I will likely be dead. If I return, please, don't turn me away in anger. But, know that I did this for you. Only for you. Not for Dumbledore, not for the Dark Lord, not for Potter, not for atonement, not even for Lily. I did this for you, and you alone._

_I realize I wasn't good at telling you this, but I love you. If I survive, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow to say it to you every day that we are together._

_Please do not blame anyone for any of this but me; I am the one at fault. _

_Merlin save me, I love you. It is not a sentiment I express, but as this is my last letter, I pray (mind you, I don't pray often) that you will know how loved you were. I thank you for having the courage to say the things I never had the courage to say, and I thank you for showing me your heart and your mind. The feeling of your heart beating next to mine tears me to shreds, as does the knowledge that I may have lost all chance with you. Too little, too late, and I just have myself to blame for it._

_But I love you, no matter what the outcome of this Battle may be._

_Yours,_

_Always,_

_Severus Snape_

"Severus. Merlin, I love you," she whispered, pressing the letter to her lips. He had given her this last gift. He'd helped her to feel.

_I love you._

_Always._

_Oh, this is just a dream  
>Just a dream<em>

**Read and Review, my dears. I look forward to your compliments, criticisms, and slaps upside the head.**


End file.
